


Piscine

by Kandai



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Het, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Closeted Character, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lesbian Character, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: Barbara saigne et Nancy aime... C'est à ça que ressemble un coeur brisé, sans doute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Les frères Duffers et Netflix
> 
>  **Note** : Je suis incapable de les écrire heureuses, ces deux-là.

####  Piscine

 

Barbara laisse ses pieds nus frôler l’eau presque nonchalamment, s’autorisant dans quelques accès d’audace à créer quelques petites vaguelettes sur la surface chlorée de la piscine. Derrière elle, les bruits de la nuit ont repris le dessus sur leurs débâcles adolescentes et toute musique qui pourrait provenir de la maison des Harrington a été avalée par l’air qui plane dans la cour tranquille. Pour un peu, on se croirait enveloppé dans un cocon froid et brumeux, baigné par la lumière faible de l’éclairage de jardin.

Après les évènements de la soirée, c’est drôlement paisible de sentir l’air froid lui caresser la peau et l’eau fraîche lécher ses pieds ; cela lui ferait presque oublier la plaie qui lui brûle la paume ou l’angoisse qui lui ronge la poitrine.

Barb n’a pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour imaginer ce qui se passe un peu plus haut : on voit les ombres se projeter sur le plafond de la chambre de Steve et en plissant les yeux, elle aurait juré avoir vu un morceau du nouveau soutien-gorge de Nancy filtrer à travers la jalousie.

 _Jalousie_.

L’ironie du mot lui arrache un sourire amer ; pour la centième fois depuis qu’elle s’est perchée sur le plongeoir de la piscine, elle se demande si elle a bien fait de s’improviser vigile sous la fenêtre de cette chambre plongée dans la clarté. Il y a un petit côté théâtral, le dénouement d’une curiosité morbide qui se joue là et si ce n’est pas la première fois que Barb se sent inférieure à Nancy, c’est la première fois qu’elle se sent à ce point prise au jeu du rôle secondaire, comme si elle n’était qu’un personnage mineur au sein de sa propre histoire.

Ce qui est foncièrement ridicule, en effet. La nuit est bien tombée, tout compte fait, elle lui offre le voile parfait pour cacher le rouge de ses pommettes et la buée qui se dépose sur ses lunettes.

Barb a conscience d’être un peu glauque, un peu malsaine, prise qu’elle est à épier sa meilleure amie alors que celle-ci dévoile ses courbes à son petit ami. C’est qu’elle est un peu trop jalouse, la Barbara – imaginez, jusqu’à il y a peu, elle était la seule à connaître le corps de Nancy dans ses moindres recoins, la faute à des essayages de fringues en boucle dans leurs chambres tapissées de coussins et à des vestiaires où le manque d’intimité est aussi légendaire que les commentaires désobligeants sur les tours de taille. Heureusement, elle a ses lunettes et les taches de rousseur pour cacher ses rougissements et ses regards en coin, la Barbara. Pour moins que ça, on tagguerait **_SALE GOUINE_** sur son casier.

Pour moins que ça, elle perdrait Nancy pour toujours.

Barb tourne de nouveau son visage vers la fenêtre de Steve. Ils se sont éloignés entretemps mais les ombres dansent toujours, se détachent légèrement sur les battants de plastique ; sans le vouloir, elle se prête à leur jeu. Elle imagine la chambre du garçon, encombrée et plongée dans la pénombre mais tout de même rangée, dans l’espoir de paraître accueillante. Il y a un lit déjà grand au milieu de la pièce et les amoureux tournent autour, prêts à se cueillir, à se livrer à une danse secrète dont eux seuls connaissent les pas.

Elle préfère ne pas imaginer Steve : il est grand et un peu benêt, un peu mauvais garçon mais il sera tendre avec elle, il la traitera sans doute comme une princesse. Qu’importe ! Il n’est qu’une ombre dans la scène que Barbara imagine, une ombre anonyme parmi celles qui déshabillent Nancy au milieu de cette chambre sombre.

Barb se remémore son soutien-gorge crème (« c’n’est pas un neuf, je te le promets » ouais et mon cul à la télévision), le rembourrage sous l’armature des baleines afin de donner une forme un peu rebondie aux petits seins de son amie. Elle est en os et en peau diaphane, cette fragile petite Nancy, et le moindre contact trop brusque la ferait bleuir, le moindre suçon se verrait à des kilomètres à la ronde, véritable cible violette sur cette carte d’ivoire. Il sera sans doute prudent, ce guignol de Steve Harrington, il déposera des baiser sous ses seins ou sur son ventre tout creusé, viendra embrasser ces hanches taillées au couteau pour être sûr qu’on ne voit pas son méfait, pour s’assurer qu’ils seront les seuls à savoir.

Ah, les hanches de Nancy Wheeler ! Barb pourrait déclamer des poèmes à leur gloire et pourtant, elle est plus matheuse que littéraire, plutôt carrée que rêveuse – à penser que seule Nancy éveille cette fibre lyrique lorsque la pénombre avale le reste, à penser qu’elle n’est sensible à aucune autre muse que celle qui s’incarne en son amie. Muse de tous les possibles, à l’en croire, si elle parvient à arracher si aisément les soupirs de Barbara sur quelque chose d’aussi trivial qu’une paire de hanches ! On les croirait découpées sur cette peau blanche comme on aurait découpé le profil d’une statue, façonnées dans un marbre dur et froid mais si frémissant au toucher. Elle le sait, Barb, que Nancy est sensible à cet endroit, il ne lui a fallu que quelques parties de chatouilles pour s’en rendre compte.

Il suffira de se débarrasser d’une culotte un peu trop encombrante pour découvrir cette sculpture délicate que la pénombre découpera encore plus durement que d’habitude ; oh, Barb’ soupire après ces cuisses encore vierges, même si ce n’est sans doute plus vrai depuis quelques instants.

Sa main brûle. Le sang perle un peu contre le bandage et elle serre le poing, par réflexe et par colère, furieuse de son faux-pas, furieuse d’avoir été reléguée au second plan à cause d’une canette de bière mal ouverte. Elle saigne et Nancy perd sa virginité ; étrange corrélation mais drôlement appropriée. Ils ont dû se tromper, ces petits bouts de canette, parce que Barb a l’impression que des morceaux d’aluminium pointus se sont logés dans son cœur.

Son tort est d’avoir trop espéré, de s’être crue dans une pièce de théâtre classique aussi romancée que tragique – son tort est de s’être prise pour le prince charmant alors qu’elle n’est que le rival amoureux achevé en un duel.

Steve Harrington n’a même pas eu besoin d’épée pour l’éradiquer des possibles ; il a suffi d’une paire de couilles et d’une attitude charmeuse pour arracher un sourire à sa Nancy, pour lui faire acheter des nouveaux soutien-gorge et faire tomber sa jupe. Il lui a suffi d’être un garçon riche, un peu gauche et rebelle et Miss Wheeler en quête de rébellion s’est fendues de minauderies, de joues rougies et de baisers croquants.

Des baisers dont Barbara a rêvé toute sa vie.

Elle aurait aimé être la rébellion de Nancy, Barb. Elle aurait aimé être le « je t’emmerde » que Nancy s’efforce de hurler à ses parents qui écoutent d’une oreille distraite ses malheurs d’adolescentes. Elle aurait aimé être la « phase », l’aventure épicée et dangereuse que Nancy aurait partagée avant de se ranger, la demoiselle d’honneur avec qui la future mariée peut coucher sans se noyer dans les regrets. Elle aurait pu être celle qui ne compte pas vraiment – du moins pas comme ça, pas comme elle l’espérait – et elle aurait fini sa vie en regardant sa meilleure amie grandir et vieillir dans sa petite vie rangée, avec la certitude d’avoir gardé des morceaux de la Nancy qu’elle aime contre son cœur à vif.

Elle a trop rêvé, Barb, ça ne lui sied pas du tout. Mieux vaut s’en tenir aux chiffres quand on aime trop les courbes des filles et leurs hanches si finement découpées – il y avait peu de chances pour que ses rêves de gouine se réalisent.

Barb renifle, ses lunettes tombant sur son nez. Encore quelques minutes, tente-t-elle de se convaincre, quelques minutes et ce sera la fin de tout, la fin de ce béguin qui la hantera toute sa vie, quelques minutes et elle pourra noyer son amour impossible dans les eaux froides de la piscine, dans la pénombre du soir et les bruits douceâtres qui la bercent avec tendresse depuis que les ombres sur le plafond de Steve ont commencé à danser.

Sa main la brûle toujours dans l’air glacé du soir. Un peu de sang goutte et tombe dans l’eau chlorée qui se déforme doucement sous ses pieds, créant un petit tourbillon dans la tache claire. Barb grimace en voyant le sang se mêler à l’eau. Contre toute attente, elle espère que ces petites gouttes rouges viendront s’accrocher au béton de la piscine – ça ferait comme un genre de petite revanche contre Steve Harrington, ses mains baladeuses et son sourire de _bad boy_.

Sous ses pieds mouillés, l’eau devient noire.

Et comme un piège, le cocon rassurant de la nuit se referme.

Autour d’elle – au-dessus, _au-dessus d’elle_ , il y a quelque chose qui grimpe par-dessus son épaule, il y a un souffle rance près de sa bouche qui n’existait pas il y a quelques secondes, il y a un truc derrière elle – le silence s’est fait.

Barbara se retourne à moitié – il y a une chose derrière elle, _il y a un putain de truc_ – elle a à peine le temps de penser à Nancy, le temps de voir le coin de la fenêtre de Steve Harrington – _NANCY, QUELQU’UN, QUI EST LA_ – et elle se rend compte que les ombres ont pris le pas sur les lumières tamisées, qu’elles se sont mises à grandir, grandir, GRANDIR – _Nancy, Nancy, Nancy !_ – jusqu’à recouvrir totalement son champ de vision.

La piscine vide avale son dernier cri.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Piscine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165847) by [Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic)




End file.
